Wounds
by 13th Dead End
Summary: Xemnas grows paranoid, haunted by the memory of the Organization. [XemSai drabble. Blood, suicide, character death]


**Author's Note: **This is a kind of dark and emo fic. Inspired by the song 'Papercut' by Linkin Park, and my good friend KC. xD Hope you like. And if you don't, I'd appreciate it if you didn't leave a derogatory comment. Thanks!

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney/Squeenix blablabla legal stuff etc etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix was gone, the Organization was gone, and he was the last one left standing. It felt like the walls are closing in, softly, quietly, slowly, torturously. The more you look, the slower they'll move to crush you, making sure your death is dawn-out in agony. But he could still hear whispers. Past voices of the Organization, muttering into his ear, petty insults and words of respect. Xemnas shook his head violently, platinum hair now frayed at the ends. He would look; check; double check. They were all gone. Twelve of them. Dead. Why could he still hear their voices?

They were there. He knew it - they didn't die. They're all there, they're just taunting him. He sinks to the floor in a corner, whimpering in his fear and agony. He imagined he can hear footsteps, the slow moving sounds of their boots, or the swish of a cloak. He leaps up to check, runs to his doorway, but only the white pristine hallway greets him back; the air heavy and tense with memories, and an expectant air around the different doors and pillars, as if these objects were screaming, _'Where did everyone go?'_

Xemnas takes the initiative to step out into the hallway; treading lightly as if he were afraid to hurt the floor. His eyes are wide; the pupils of his golden-yellow eyes are small like that of a terrified animal. He can hear their whispers, telling him of past blunders, telling him of distant memories, telling him he was _doomed_.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Xemnas roars into the hallway, but the echo is the only one who answers. Clutching at his head, he continues on, walking like a drugged man.

_There's something inside._

In his plight, he trips stupidly over the hem of his own black cloak, falling hard onto his face. He picks himelf up slowly, wearily, and wipes blood off his now cut lip. _The voices start laughing at him._

He snarls, clawing at the air as if to dispel a bothersome poltergeist.

"Please.. leave me alone... you're not here! You're gone! You died!" he whispers to the hallway again, before he picks himself up and finds himself before the door. The door to Saix' room, or what used to be his room. Blind and unaware, he opens the door and peers inside. The bed is still unmade, black sheets tangled and messy from the last time Saix had slept there. A thick book was open upon his work desk, several half finished reports adressed to him still where he had left them.

_But he could still feel his presence._

Xemnas stumbles over to the desk, picking up a piece of paper. It's crumpled, old. And there are only a few words scrawled on it, in pencil, in Saix' handwriting.

'**_I don't think there's any hope left for the Superior.'_**

Xemnas screams, tearing the paper in half with a swift movement. Something catches his attention; he can see... he can see... it's almolst like Saix' face, his imprint, his ghost, on hjs hand. He tries to touch it and it disappears; then it reappears when he draws back.

"NO! YOU'RE GONE!" he roars again, then noticing a small blade on Saix' desk. How did it get there? It didn't seem to be there before. He takes it blndly, and nevertheless, slashes viciously at his own hand and wrist. The gasping cuts begin to bleed, streams of red cascading down his arm and to the floor before he falls down to his knees. He still holds the blade in hand.

The voice whispers in his ear again. _Wouldn't you like to see them all again? They're waiting._

Xemnas' eyes widen more; he can barely feel the pain from his wounds, he's barely aware he's bleeding slowly to death. The walls are inching in. He sits there, listening to the voices for hours before he realizes the voices are _inside._

_Superior, will you come to rest with me?_

I think I will.

And he was gone. There was nothing left - and it was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I have no idea why I wrote that or what brought it on. oo In case you didn't realize, Xemnas died. XDDD; Please don't flame me, or maim me, or throw things at me. :


End file.
